


Take My Heart (Eyeless Jack x Reader)

by StephanieKay



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephanieKay/pseuds/StephanieKay
Summary: Y/N finds herself spending a lot of time in a clearing in the forest by her house.  Who would've thought she meets someone there that changes her life?
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Take My Heart (Eyeless Jack x Reader)

No One’s POV

Little Y/N, at the age of three, is playing outside in the yard. She was an only child. Her family lives out in the country on the edge of a large forest. They have a large yard, so Y/N has a lot of space to play around. All that her parents ask is for her to not go too far into the forest.

Young Y/N on this day decides to be adventurous. She walks into the forest, and soon enough, large trees surround her. She sees a clearing out in the distance. She sees long green grass and beautiful flowers. She decides to walk into the clearing.

She’s walking through the clearing, smiling at the sight of all of the flowers. She starts to hear the sound of running water. At the edge of the clearing, she sees a creek. It’s not big, but it’s not small either. It’s big enough to fish in.

Y/N sits at the edge of the creek. She dips her hand into the flowing water. The water feels cool on her hand. She eventually puts both of her hands into the water. She giggles to herself as she starts to play in the water.

She eventually stops playing in the water and walks back to the middle of the clearing. A smile is still on her face as she takes another look at all of the flowers in the clearing. She decides to lay down on the ground and look up at the sky. Her arms fold behind her head. She looks at all of the shapes the clouds make as they pass by.

After a few minutes pass by, she gets up and decides to try to find her way back to the house. She walks out of the clearing and back into the trees. She keeps walking through the trees, unaware that she is being watched.

She manages to make her way back to the yard. She continues to play in the yard. She makes her way to the small swing set in the yard. She swings up and down happily singing a song to herself.

Y/N happily swings in her little swing set. Eventually, she sees the sun starting to set.

She sits down and watches as the sky starts to change colors as the sun sets. She smiles at all of the pretty colors in the sky. She also sees that the clouds are changing colors with the sky. She continues to watch the sunset.

Y/N feels the air around her getting cooler as the sun goes down. She hears her mom call her to come inside. She stands up from the ground and starts walking toward the door. She takes one last look at the sunset. She smiles and walks into the house.


End file.
